Summer Times and Chances at Love
by Harleyjem
Summary: Gabriella has had a crush on Troy ever since their friends got together to hang out over the summer. However, just when Gabriella feels like she has a chance with Troy, an accident tears them apart. Will they fix their mistakes and bring the gang together again? Rated M for strong language, adult themes and possible sexual scenes in later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovers of HSM, here's the first chapter of my first story. I originally wrote this story based on my amazing friends but I thought I'd share it with you lot using HSM characters. I hope you enjoy it, please read on! :)**

Hi, I'm Gabriella, and I'm in love with my best friend.

OK, maybe I'm taking this too fast. I'm Gabriella, I'm 16 years old, brunette, brown eyes, and... I'm in love with my best friend. Let's move on shall we.

For the past few months I've been hanging out with a friendship group, whom to me are everything. There's 7 of us, me, Taylor, Zeke, Chad, Kelsi, Sharpay and...Troy. He's just...so perfect. Tall, dark, blue eyes, cute smile, funny, I can't fault him. Actually I can, he doesn't seem to be taking much interest in me, but at the same time he is, maybe I'm not explaining this properly. Basically, he always seems to single me out over everybody else, he chooses to go on rides with me at theme parks, he shares his food with me if I don't have enough money, he even walks me home sometimes.

Anybody else would assume he was definitely interested, but the fact of the matter is... I haven't exactly has the best history with boys. Whenever they seem to show interest in me, its only for one thing, if you get my drift. I'd hate that to happen with Troy, plus I could potentially break the group up, which would be a nightmare.

I'm getting ready to meet them all today. Troy will definitely be there so I know I need to make an effort. I drag on one of my shortest skirts and a tube top, with a jacket on top so as not to look like a total whore. I try to keep the makeup light but end up putting eyeliner on anyway, and spray myself Nina Riche, as this seems to be his favourite, due to him always sitting close to me whenever I wear it. I know it seems sad to make such an effort for a boy...I don't know, I've never actually felt this way before, it feels like my heart stops whenever I see him, its amazingly terrifying, maybe one day I will just die on the spot.

I'm quite excited actually, some of us have been on holiday, so we haven't been able to meet up for a while. I grab my jacket and head out towards the park. Our special meeting spot is towards the back, next to a tree we like to call the mushroom tree (even though it looks more like a huge squashed penis, but squashed penis tree doesn't really have the same ring to it). As I draw closer to the park, I can see that Sharpay and Taylor are already there. Looking at them, you wouldn't think that the two would even associate with each other. Sharpay is blond and fabulous, with tanned skin and bright blue eyes. She's curvy but in all the right places and likes to wear quite figure hugging outfits. Taylor, on the other hand, is what you would call a 'geek'. She's obsessed with books, her favourites being Harry Potter and the Hunger Games, and she tends not to spend too much time dealing with clothes and makeup, I've never actually seen her dressed up. Compared to these two I look ordinary, which sucks when you're trying to impress somebody.

"Hey, where are the boys and Kelsi?" I ask when I collapse down next to them.

"Kelsi said she'd be here in a minute, and the boys are walking up now" Sharpay said, taking out her mirror to touch up her lipstick. Sharpay likes to impress no matter who we're meeting, although lately she's really been making an effort. Today she's wearing a tight dress with a push up bra so tight even I'm finding it hard not to stare at the serious cleavage going on.

Taylor rolls her eyes at the sudden appearance of makeup and starts chatting to me about a new book series she's reading. I genuinely am interested but part of me wishes I could see how my makeup is looking too.

Suddenly we see a figure skipping over the hills towards us, literally, skipping. Kelsi is, in a nutshell, mad. She's little with frizzy hair with a mind of its own and the most amazing personality ever. She's so nice and always manages to make you laugh, no matter what the situation. She also shares my love of Spongebob, which is always amazing in a friend.

"Hey hunnybuns, where are my meat sacks?" Kelsi asks, circling us and carrying on her skipping routine, I don't know where she gets the energy.

"If by meat sacks you mean the boys then they appear to be up on that hill" Taylor answers, gesturing to a hill in the distance where three figures stand, attempting to push each other down. Soon they start running towards us, although Zeke has to stop twice to pick his glasses up. Zeke is, although she would hate me for saying this, the male version of Taylor. Zeke has 'nerd' written through him like a stick of rock, with a scrawny body and rounded glasses, he also has a deep love of planes and, thanks to his family's wealth, is now learning to fly one himself. Zeke is the kind of boy who gets teased by everybody, I don't think he minds too much. Chad of course runs in front, being the most sporty of the boys. Chad is the kind of boy who at first, you would think is a really big jerk. He's tall and muscular, with a love of cooking and girls. He loves girls, therefore girls love him. I'm pretty sure just about every girl we know has at one point had a crush on Chad, although strangely not me. Chad is great as a friend but I'd never feel that way about him, not like...

Oh god, even when hes running about and acting stupid he looks gorgeous, with his tousled hair blown about and his toned body showing through his loose shirt and jeans. I try to remain calm but I know I must look idiotic, just staring at Troy like a startled goldfish, I can feel Taylor staring at me as Sharpay waves to the boys and Kelsi attempts to start a wrestling match with Chad, which ends with Kelsi hanging over Chad's shoulder, begging for mercy. I come back to my senses and laugh at the scene as everybody takes their place on the grass. As Zeke starts telling us about his last flying experience of flying a plane and we all joke about how he'll be taking us on holiday soon, I feel Troy sneak up beside me.

"Hey Ella" he whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I turn towards him and smile, hoping he can smell my perfume.

"Hey shit head" I say in a jokey way, Troy grins and starts tickling me, but just as I'm about to tickle him, Sharpay drags him away, trying to tell him about her holiday to the Caribbean, although he glances at me quite a lot.

The summer hours go by, chatting and laughing, with the girls working on their tans and the boys playing a game of balls in the balls (in which you basically throw a ball at your friend's balls while people hold him down, pretty brutal but hilarious to watch).

Eventually some of us had to give in to the demands of our parents and left for dinner, leaving me, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke to talk. Soon we got onto talking about crushes. Taylor and Zeke weren't interested in anybody at the moment but Sharpay was the sort of person who fancied a new boy every week, telling us graphic stories of her short encounters with a boy on holiday.

"So Gabs, is there anybody who you're interested in?" Taylor asks, looking at me in a knowing way, oh dear.

"Um, nobody really, I mean, I think I have to go" I stammer, attempting to stand up in my short skirt without revealing myself. Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"So you're telling me that you definitely weren't staring at Troy earlier like you wanted to devour him" she asks, laughing. Zeke's head shoots up.

"You fancy Troy?! Why didn't I know?"

"Its not that hard to work out Zeke, she's obviously smitten" Taylor said while I sat with my head down, wishing the ground would swallow me up.

"Don't look so down Gabs, I'm pretty sure he likes you back" Taylor said. I stare at her, wide eyed.

"Do you really think so?"

"Well yeah, you two get on so well and I see him staring at you sometimes, there must be a reason behind it"

"Its true Gabs, when us guys are together he talks about you all the time, we always tease him about it" Zeke adds.

I feel like I'm on cloud nine and there's a huge grin on my face, which I struggle to hide. While Taylor and Zeke laugh and tease me, I notice that Sharpay has gone quiet. When I ask her whats wrong, she just says she doesn't feel well and quickly goes home. I hope shes ok but I'm too happy to think too much about it, this could be my chance with Troy!

**There you go guys, my first chapter! I hope you like it, I'll continue with the idea of you give me a few reviews, thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day to the sound of my phone buzzing. I picked it up and realized that it was a Facebook conversation, before I scrolled through the messages I read the title: Sharpay's summer piss up.

I grinned as I read through the details, we hadn't had a party in ages and when we did, they were usually just little get togethers with a few cans of beer, we'd certainly never had a 'piss up' before. I read that the party was in just a few days, with each of us needing to provide money for alcohol, I would need to beg for some cash. There were more people going than usual, at least fifteen people had already agreed to go. Once I'd agreed to go I flew off my bed, with many ideas in my head about what to do with my hair, clothes and makeup. I decided I wasn't going to see Troy until the party, where I was definitely going to look my best.

My mum put the finishing touches to my hair with a bit of hairspray.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself" she said, holding the mirror up for me. I grinned at my hair, which my mum had first curled, then scraped up into a high ponytail with a few curly tendrils escaping round my face, which was illuminated by quite a generous amount of makeup.

"Thanks mum" I cheer, jumping up and smoothing my dress down, a short blue number which actually made me look like I had curves, I loved it.

"No problem, just try not to mess it up! You will behave at this party, won't you? No messing around with alcohol and boys, understand?"

"Yes mum" I mutter, rolling my eyes as I turn my back on her to grab my bag.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow, have fun"

"I will, bye!" I say, giving her a quick hug as I rush through the door. Freedom! Troy! Party! This was going to be a good night.

I met Taylor down the road from Sharpays, although I barely recognized her, she was wearing a dress! Quite a nice one at that, knee length and deep red with flowing material and quite a deep neck to show a bit of cleavage.

"My mum bought it for me" Taylor said, reading my mind.

"She says I need to act more girly and get my head out of the clouds, she even did my makeup for me" she said, sighing.

"You look great, don't complain" I said, linking arms as we head up the road.

"Thanks, you look great too, Troy won't be able to resist" she says, laughing as I blush.

Its only half seven but the party already seems to be in full swing. At least twenty people are crammed into Sharpay's house, dancing and talking and swigging from cans of beer and cider, which are stacked up in the fridge and various other places.

Taylor turns her nose up at alcohol but I decide I'll need to be a bit tipsy for when Troy arrives, and decide on a can of cider. We find Kelsi and a few of other girls we know and start dancing around. Martha, another girl we know, had brought a bottle of wine, which I start swigging from when I've finished my cider.

"Steady on Gabs, you don't wanna get too drunk" Kelsi shouts above the music. Before I have time to reply, Taylor twists me round so I get a good glimpse of who is at the door.

My heart stops then seem to beat a mile a minute, because there at the door is Troy, looking so cool in new black skinny jeans and a black striped shirt, which clings to his toned body. He hasn't noticed me yet as he's talking to some of his mates, so I have time to turn back to my friends.

"How's my hair and makeup?" I shout above the music, Kelsi looks confused but Taylor drags me into a brighter light and looks me over.

"You look amazing, go get him!" she says, grinning as she pushes me towards the door.

I stumble a bit but try to keep a slow, steady pace, swinging my hips slightly and trying to look confident, even though I seem to have a swarm of butterflies flapping around in my stomach. Suddenly Troy turns around and notices me, he says goodbye to his friends and walks up, a smile appearing on his face. He gestures that we should go somewhere more quiet and I follow him into the kitchen, turning round to look at my friends, who obviously know whats going on at this point. They stick their tongues out and and giving me the thumbs up, I wink back as I disappear into the kitchen.

Troy and I squash into a corner and he takes time to look me up and down.

"Wow Gabby, you look amazing" he says, grinning as he slowly brushes my hair out of my eyes. I decided that there wasn't time to be shy anymore.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" I reply, softly stroking the fabric of his shirt, its a risky move but he doesn't seem to mind, suddenly taking my hand in his and stroking it softly. My breath catches in my throat as he learns in to whisper in my ear.

"Do you want to dance?"

This is too much for even a drunken me to handle. I only end up squeaking out a yes, taking my hand out of his so he won't notice how sweaty it suddenly is and leading him out into the living room, where space has been cleared in the middle to make a dance floor. My friends seem to have vanished, which probably just as well.

The song playing is quite fast and loud, so its easy to just jump around and have a good time. I've danced with Troy lots of times to these sorts of songs, but usually when the slow stuff comes on we leave to go and get drinks, we don't do that this time. As soon as Aerosmith's "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" comes on, Troy takes my hand and leads me into the middle, where most of the people have escaped the soppyness. He snakes his hands around my waist as a put my arms around his neck, looking up into his deep blue eyes. That's how we stay for what seems like forever, just staring at each other and slowly moving around. Its not strange though, it just feels right.

Suddenly Troy whisks me into a hug. I close my eyes and breath in his scent, wanting to stay like this forever.

"Gabriella, I..."

But before he could finish, a loud voice boomed in our ears, bringing me crashing down to earth.

"HEY TROY!" the familiar voice says, the owner of the voice grabbing Troy and twisting him around. It was Sharpay, looking very glamorous in a white, sparkly and extremely short dress which left little to the imagination. Her hair was backcombed and her makeup messed up slightly, it was obvious she'd been drinking quite a lot.

"Hey Sharpay, great party" Troy said, sounds slightly dazed by her sudden appearance. I was completely dazed at the sudden turn of events and could only manage a wave. Sharpay barely noticed me, giving Troy one of her flashy smiles.

"Thanks, I was hoping you were enjoying it, sorry to barge in but there's something upstairs that I need you to take care of"

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"You'll see" Sharpay answered, grinning and taking his hand, dragging him across the room. Troy stopped and looked back, telling me he'd be back as soon as possible, before he and Sharpay disappeared up the stairs, leaving me alone.

**So here's the second chapter, I was very happy to receive a bit of feedback for the first one, I'm glad people are taking an interest in my story :P Please rate and review for more, thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick side note, Ryan and Sharpay are NOT brother and sister in this story. That is all :)**

I was pretty annoyed by Sharpay's sudden appearance but I wasn't going to let it spoil my night, Troy had said he'd be back and I could always try again later, I knew that I was aiming for a kiss tonight.

I was just sitting around, day dreaming about Troy, when suddenly a familiar figure stepped into the room and the smile disappeared from my face.

It was my ex boyfriend, Ryan. As I said, my history with boys was pretty dodgy. Ryan was certainly the dodgiest. At first I thought he was quite sweet, at one point he brought chocolates to my door simply because I'd told him I was hungry. It was only when we started going out that things took a turn for the worst. Ryan would grow jealous of other boys I talked to, forbidding me to see them sometimes. The final straw came when he tried to push me into having sex with him. I wanted to keep my virginity for somebody special and that definitely wasn't him. We didn't go to the same school so I thought I was rid of him, yet here he was, standing across the room. Despite the darkness, he still managed to see me, grinning as I came into focus. He looked at me like I was a target, it was a waste of time moving as I was in a corner, plus he could follow me anyway. I decided to keep still and see what he would do, hoping he would just leave as oppose to having an awkward conversation with an ex. Wrong decision Gabby, he came strolling right up, pushing me further into the already cramped corner I was standing in.

"Hey Gabs" he slurred, leering at me so I could smell the alcohol on his breath, it was horrible.

"Hi Ryan, would you mind just backing up a bit, I can barely move around here" I say, trying to move around him, but Ryan is quite big and seemed to stand his ground.

"Naah Gabs, I think its time to finish what we started" Ryan said with a sly grin, trying to make a grab at my thighs and leaning in further. Out of pure fear and anger, my hand flied out and slapped him clean across the face. He staggered back, mostly out of shock, which gave me a chance to run out into the other room and hide behind a large plant, my heart hammering under my dress.

Ryan came across the room, shouting my name. Fortunately he attracted a lot of attention and I heard Chad and Zeke yelling at him to get out. I peeped around the plant to see Ryan being dragged out by a few of the boys, thank god.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I came out from behind the plant, smiling gratefully at the boys who helped me.

"Hey Gabs, I'm so sorry we didn't see him earlier, we had no idea he was even here or he'd have been kicked out ages ago" Chad said, putting his arm around me. Suddenly Allison Holker, the head cheerleader, walked past, waving at us. Chad's had a thing for her for ages and his face lit up when he saw her.

"Gotta go guys, duty calls" Chad said, making a few humping movements before running off to join Allison, Zeke and I laugh at him.

"So where's Troy? I saw you two getting close earlier, I thought you'd be doing the dirty in Sharpay's parent's bedroom by now" Zeke asks, I roll my eyes.

"I wish, he cleared off with Sharpay about 20 minutes ago, she said she wanted to show him something upstairs"

Zeke's face falls, I don't like the way hes looking at me.

"Gabby, go and find him" he said, it sounded more like a command than a suggestion so it must be pretty serious. I waved goodbye and ran upstairs, asking people if they'd seen them. One girl said she'd seen them going into Sharpay's bedroom and my heart sank. But no, they couldn't be, Sharpay knows that I like him, she wouldn't, she wouldn't...

The door is closed so I carefully turn the doorknob, my hand sweating. The bedroom is in near darkness, with only a small lamp for light. When my eyes adjust to the light I look at the two figures on the bed, one is on top of the other and they're kissing passionately.

The white dress and stripy shirt confirm my suspicions. I can't help but gasp, causing Troy and Sharpay to look up. Troy looks like a rabbit caught in headlights but Sharpay just gives me a small smirk, whispering into Troy's ear.

I can't stand to look at them anymore. I turn on my heel and run down the stairs, trying my best not to burst into tears. I hear a voice shouting after me as I stumble out of the house, the cool air hitting me. I turn around to see Troy staggering up the road after me, a look of desperation on his face.

"Gabby please, let me explain" he slurred, he'd obviously been drinking a lot but I didn't care, I thought he really liked me but he had obviously just been trying it on, seeing how far he could get, it made me sick.

"Leave me alone, you bastard! I never want to see your fucking face again!" I yelled. A few people outside the house were staring at us. I didn't care about them, I didn't care about anyone, I didn't even want to be alive at this point.

Luckily I was only a few streets away from my house. I ran all the way home, hoping the wind would dry my tears. I staggered in through the door, listening out, but nobody was home. I ran upstairs, threw myself on my bed and let myself have a long, painful cry. I was so done with boys, all they ever seemed to do was hurt me and cause me trouble, I just didn't want to be myself anymore.

**Poor Gabby, she isn't feeling too good at the moment. Maybe if you favourite, follow and review I can make her feel better again. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day with a terrible headache, and what appeared to be a terrible heartache as well. I felt droopy all morning, I barely managed to make it out of bed. I eventually crawled out around ten thirty, and by that time my mum was at work. I somehow found the strength to take a shower and eat breakfast, even though I wasn't hungry.

I was trying to catch up on some more sleep when somebody knocked on the door, making me jump. I started to panic, wondering if it was Troy. Oh god, what would I say, what would I do?!

Luckily it turned out to be Kelsi and Taylor, all set with ice cream, chocolate and the most sympathetic looks I had ever seen.

"Oh Gabs, I'm so sorry about what happened" Taylor said, looking at my swollen eyes. Crying had certainly been one of my main tasks this morning.

Kelsi ran towards me, giving me a huge hug, which caused the tears to start again. They sat me down, drying my eyes with tissues and trying to calm me down. They explained it all to me.

"After you and Troy went off into the kitchen, we decided to go and find Sharpay. We went upstairs and she was making out with Jason, with a bottle of wine in her hands, she was pretty drunk by this point. She stopped to say hi to us and we explained about you and Troy and she just went crazy" Taylor explained, she noticed my confused expression and Kelsi carried on with the story.

"You see, Sharpay had apparently liked Troy for the past couple of weeks and you know what shes like when she can't get something she wants. She was obviously really jealous about how much Troy liked you and she told us that she was going to get Troy one way or another"

"We tried to calm her down and explained to her that you liked Troy a lot and that taking him for herself wouldn't be a very nice thing to do to such a close friend, but she just looked at me in disgust and ran off down the stairs" Taylor said, putting her arm around me. They gave me a minute before I spoke.

"I just, I wish I would have made more of an effort to make him stay with me, it all happened so fast, one minute we were about to kiss and the next she was dragging him up the stairs"

"We tried to find you once she'd ran away but somebody told us that you were with another boy so we didn't want to intrude" Kelsi said.

"Oh god yeah, Ryan" I said, sighing. Kelsi looked alarmed and Taylor looked confused (as she'd never actually met Ryan).

"Who?"

"Ryan, her scumbag ex" Kelsi explained.

"What the fuck was he doing at the party?!"

I shrugged. "Sharpay probably invited him to try and distract me from Troy"

"I can't believe she would do something like that, I've never really liked her much, she's always seemed like a bit of a bitch, always giving people dirty looks if they didn't do what she wanted" Kelsi said, actually sounding quite angry, which is very rare for her.

"Sharpay is history now, she knows shes blown it with us, mostly because I told her before I left. I think she ended up crying, that's what I heard anyway" Taylor remarks. I stare at them in surprise because 1. Sharpay never cries and 2. They actually told her to get lost. These were seriously the best friends I'd ever had.

I gave them both a huge hug.

"Thanks so much for being here for me guys, you don't know how much this means to me" i gushed.

"Aw you old soppy guts, you know we'll always be here for you" Kelsi answered, hugging me back.

"Anyway" Taylor said when I'd finally let them go. "lets try and forget about those vile creatures for now"

She took out the box of chocolates she'd brought and the box set of Harry Potter, both me and Kelsi groaned in protest.

Taylor grinned. "Knew that would cheer you up"

So I spend most of the day with my girls, watching Harry Potter, eating chocolates and discussing all the gossip from last night (avoiding certain gossip of course) and I will admit that I did actually have a good time. Hanging out in a big group is great but sometimes its just nice to have some girl time.

When I eventually had to kick Kelsi and Taylor out they gave me big hugs again, as if we were saying goodbye for a long time.

"Don't even think about him, he's not worth it" Taylor whispers in my ear as we part ways.

**There, I've cheered Gabby up a bit, please rate and review, thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I thought I'd be nice and upload another chapter considering I have nothing to do at the moment. Enjoy! :)**

The trouble with a problem arising in the group is that people always end up taking sides and going their separate ways, and that's exactly what happens for the next few weeks. Taylor and Kelsi stay with me, obviously. We go out shopping and hang out in the park sunbathing and stuff, and its great, it really is. But the thing is that I've gotten to know Chad and Zeke over the holidays and I really do miss them.

"We should just invite them out, what harm could it do?" Kelsi says one day as we're having a mini feast in the park, bought from the shop down the road.

"You have to remember that they were Troy's friends first, it might be a bit weird for them" Taylor says, glancing over at me. She always gives me a concerned look whenever Troy's name is mentioned. I try my best to act like I'm not bothered but I do feel a pang inside. I mean, I did like him for ages, feelings don't just turn off like that. I sigh deeply.

"You know what, we might as well, we miss them don't we?" I say out of the blue, they both nod in agreement.

"Right then, lets give them a call" I decide, taking my phone out.

"Who shall we call first?" I ask.

"Hmmmm, lets try Zeke, he might be more likely to say yes" Taylor said, remembering Zeke's very easily influenced attitude.

"Righteo" I said, finding the number on my contacts. It rang three times then suddenly I heard a nerdy sounding voice on the other end.

"Hello, Zeke Baylor speaking" he answers, I roll my eyes at his foolishness. Really Zeke, you think somebody calling you from a mobile wouldn't know your name?

"Hey Zeke, its Gabby. I'm with Taylor and Kelsi in the park and I was just wondering if you'd like to come and join us, we have snacks" I say, hoping I can convince him.

"Oh yes of course, that sounds gre-" Zeke was cut off by what appeared to be somebody taking his phone, judging by his shrieks of protest in the background. Suddenly a deeper voice came onto the phone.

"Gabs, is that you? Its Troy, did you say you were at the park? I'm on my way now, I need to talk to you-" I quickly pressed the end call button before he could say anymore, my heart beating fast.

"Gabs, whats up?" Kelsi asked, shuffling up closer.

"Zeke said he would come to the park and then Troy took the phone off him and said that he was coming here because he wanted to talk to me"

Suddenly I realized what I'd just said.

"Shit!" I said as I scrambled to my feet.

"No wait! Sit down Gabby, please!" Taylor said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down.

"Why should I? I don't want to speak to that bastard ever again!" I complain.

"I know you don't, but maybe you should? I mean, you haven't heard his side of the story. We all know Sharpay was in it to hurt you but maybe Troy wasn't" Taylor explains.

"Taylor, I just-" I was cut off by the sounds of boys shouting at each other somewhere in the distance, its definitely them. Oh god, I can't face this, not today.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't do this" I say, quickly gathering up all my stuff, waving a quick goodbye then sprinting out of the park as fast as I can.

Sharpay doesn't seem to be hanging out with any of us. Good, stupid bitch, this is all her fault.

I decide to stay inside for a few days, not bothering to make any plans in case Troy decides to try and find me again. I know I have to talk to him at some point but its just too soon at the moment, the memories are still fresh in my mind.

At least my mum appears to be quite sympathetic, she obviously overheard us girls talking about it when they came over. For a while I get first pick of films we watch, where we go out to eat and where we go shopping. Everything seemed to be OK, almost normal.

That was until Troy showed up on my doorstep.

**Thought I'd leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger there, just to tease you a bit ;) please rate and review, thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is definitely my favourite chapter so far, I hope you guys like it too, enjoy :)**

I never saw it coming, it was just a normal day. I was getting ready to go shopping with Kelsi, Taylor and Martha, I decided to make a big effort because we were gonna check out a few of the under 18's clubs later on (Martha's idea, she loves to party) and I wanted to look my best, even though in my personal opinion those places were a bit sad.

I was just putting the finishing touches to my mascara and blasting my hair with hairspray when there was a knock at the door.

"Mum, door!" I shouted into the kitchen. I heard her opening the door and a deep voice came rushing in, asking of Gabriella was in. My heart skipped a beat, oh god, there was no way I could escape this one, I certainly wasn't prepared to jump through the window, I would just have to face it. I took a deep breath as I headed for the door.

Troy was leaning on the door, talking to my mum about how he was a friend of mine (ha, I don't think so). My mum gave him an approving smile (no wonder, he looked gorgeous in a cool shirt, skinny jeans and his hair falling into his beautiful turquoise eyes, my heart skipped another beat when I saw him.

"Gabby, this boy wants to talk to you" (duh mum, why else would he be here?) Then she walked back to her paperwork, leaving us alone.

Troy tried to smile at me but I couldn't meet his eyes.

"What do you want?" I said to his feet. I looked up to see that his smile had faded.

"I just...I wanted to try and explain...everything, and I've tried to text you and stuff but you've obviously blocked my number, then you ran away the other day..."

"So you decided to track me down so I couldn't get away, how did you find out where I live anyway?"

"Oh, I explained everything to Taylor and she gave it to me"

"Oh, right" I answer, making a mental note to kill Taylor at some point. There was a silence for a few seconds, then Troy said "Please, come outside for a few minutes, that's all I ask, and if you still don't want to know me then I'll leave you alone from now on"

I consider this for a minute. I've been telling myself for the past weeks that it wasn't even worth hearing and explanation, because it shouldn't matter to me. But then I look at Troy's pleading face and I remember what Taylor said the other day. As far as I know, Troy never intended to hurt me, at least I hope he didn't, and its not like we were even together at the time (although in my mind we almost were). I sigh as I realize what I have to do.

"OK then" I say, watching his face light up as I drag my boots on and follow him to the wall outside my house. I make sure I sit a decent distance away so he can't win me round with physical contact.

"OK, for starters, I don't fancy Sharpay, at all, I've only talked to her a few times in the past few weeks and it was only to tell her that I wasn't interested and I never will be"

"Why don't you fancy her, she's the prettiest girl in the group..."

"I don't think so" Troy says, looking into my eyes, I start to blush at the thought that he actually thinks that I'm the prettiest, then I remember the situation and my frown returns.

"You seemed to think she was pretty attractive when you were making out with her" I snarled, watching a blush appear on his cheeks and the frown appearing again. I feel quite bad actually, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I can't go back on it now.

Troy sighed and began his explanation.

"I don't know if you noticed but I was very drunk when you...caught us. I'd only had a few beers when we were together, but after Sharpay dragged me upstairs she got me hammered on this vodka thing she'd made herself. I kept asking what this thing was that she needed help with but she wouldn't tell me, and by the time I wanted to leave I could barely walk properly, that's how bad I was. Anyway, Sharpay pulled me into her bedroom and I was too drunk to pull away so after a while I stopped trying..."

His voice trailed off when he saw the look on my face. He shuffled up closer on the wall and put his arm around me. Suddenly I couldn't help it, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh god Gabby, I'm so sorry, I should have had more sense than to keep drinking, especially when I just wanted to spend the night with you" he sees the surprised look on my face.

"But not in that way, I mean, if you'd wanted to do anything like that, I might have, um, I mean..."

By this time I was actually laughing, not just at his foolishness, but with happiness at what he'd just said. He only wanted to be with me that night, _me. _I felt like I was on cloud nine. Troy grinned back at me and my heart once again skipped a beat, but in a happy way. Troy jumped off the wall then offered out his hands to help me down. I stumbled a bit and ended up almost landing on him, but he managed to hold me and lower me safely to the ground. Troy held onto me long after he'd put me down, just staring at me with those amazing eyes. I smiled up at him, aware of my neighbours chatting up the road and my mum most likely ear-wigging from indoors.

Eventually I have to come back down to earth and pull away, grinning at the disappointment on Troy's face.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier, I'm going out with the girls tonight, I need to leave soon"

"Ah I see, where are you off to?"

I pulled a face. "Freedom, that under 18's club, Martha's idea"

"Yeah, it sounds like something Martha would suggest" Troy says, grinning. "So, you're planning on cheating on me already?"

"I hardly think it would be counted as cheating, even if I did, since we're not going out" I remind him.

"Well, would you mind if I changed that?" Troy said, taking hold of my hand. I look at his face, searching for humour, but his expression remains serious.

"How would you do that?" I ask, playing along.

Suddenly Troy pulls me in close again, looking deep into my eyes.

"Gabriella, I know I've fucked up, and I don't even deserve your time because you're such an amazing girl but... I just wondered if you would like to be my girlfriend"

I'm almost bursting with happiness but I manage to hold it together for a few seconds before revealing my answer.

"Yeah alright then" I say like I'm not really bothered, then laugh when Troy picks me up and spins me around, the breeze blowing through my hair.

He lowers me down slowly until we're nose to nose. I can see in details the happiness in his eyes and the white teeth of his grin and for the first time in ages, I feel peaceful and fulfilled.

Suddenly Troy catches me by surprise when he leans down and plants on me the sweetest kiss I have ever received. Its just a quick peck on the lips but it leaves me feeling... complete I suppose, I had been waiting for that kiss for a while.

**There you go guys, they're finally together :D However, there's still some business to take care of so please rate and review and I'll write more, thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"He kissed you?!" Taylor said as we sat down at one of the empty tables at Freedom, the night is young so not many people are here yet.

"Yeah" I said, blushing. I wasn't used to having these conversations, about boys and stuff, not even with the girls. I suppose being with a group of boys over the summer has brought out our inner manliness, I'll be growing a mustache soon.

"What was it like? Short or long? Dry lipped or...slobbery?" asked Kelsi, we all giggled at the though of Troy slobbering all over me.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it was merely a normal kiss, lasting about...two seconds I think, and no tongues!" I replied.

"Shame, then again, I wouldn't expect Troy to have much experience, you are his first girlfriend after all..." Martha said.

"Really?! I am?" I asked, puzzled. Troy had never told me this, then again I wasn't exactly an expert on him yet.

"Nope, I used to talk to him a lot and I was saying how I really wanted a boyfriend and he said the same, with a girlfriend instead, of course" Martha said, I suddenly flushed with pride at the thought of being Troy's first girlfriend.

"Well I hope I don't fuck it up then, or I'll give women a bad reputation and he'll never go near them again"

"Ah well, I'm sure he'd make a fine gay gentleman" Kelsi says, and we all burst out laughing.

It feels so nice to be able to talk about Troy as my boyfriend, I've never felt so lucky. He didn't even stop me from going out tonight, despite the fact that girls have quite a bad reputation here when it comes to cheating, although I'd never cheat on him anyway, I'd only just got him for gods sake!

Didn't stop me from having a dance though, we finished our drinks and walked out onto the dance floor.

Freedom wasn't so bad once you got into it, with disco lighting, a DJ stand and a small bar, offering plastic cups of fruit juice cocktails and water. It was a bit like a children's disco but with adult music and 16 year old girls dressed like whores.

After we'd danced our way through a few songs (with boys offering to buy Martha a drink every now and again, she was wearing quite a revealing dress after all) we crashed back onto a table and refreshed ourselves. I suddenly felt the need to go to the toilet so Taylor came with me, guarding the cubicle so that people wouldn't try and take pictures of me on the toilet (a very childish but common game at Freedom). I made sure my dress was smoothed down (so as not to grab the attention of any picture takers) and made my way out of the cubicle to wash my hands.

As I was doing so I heard the door open and Taylor gasp. I turned around to see what the fuss was about, only to find Sharpay standing there. She was surrounded by a few of the bitchy cheerleaders from our school, Stacy and Rebecca, at least she'd found a crowd she could relate to. As soon as she saw me, her face turned into a scowl and I knew I was in shit. No, I wasn't , I had Taylor here, who seemed to be giving Sharpay a similar look to the one she was giving me, I didn't have to be scared.

"Gabriella, fancy seeing you here" Sharpay said, walking up to me with her bitchy clan.

"Nice dress" she said, one eyebrow raised, while her followers giggled. It was a nice dress actually, a soft little wrap around made by my mother, who makes clothes for a living. I knew Sharpay was just trying to stir trouble. I decided I might as well fight back a bit.

"Heard from Troy recently?" I asked, feeling satisfaction as Sharpay's face turned pink.

"I have actually, just this afternoon" she boasted. Oops, wrong time to lie about Sharpay.

"Really? Because actually Troy was at mine this afternoon. That's where he asked me out" I said, giving her a small smirk. There was no doubt, I had won this one, I knew this as I watched Sharpay turn an alarming shade of red, her friends looking awkward, like they wanted to be somewhere else. Whatever, she deserved it, how dare she, keeping Troy and I apart for so long.

Just as I started to walk away, Taylor following behind, Sharpay piped up with something that stung me to the core.

"Enjoying my sloppy seconds, are you? I don't suppose Troy told you what happened that night after you ran home crying like a baby"

I quickly turned around to see her smiling again, obviously having something up her sleeve, I should have left at that point, but I didn't.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me put it this way, because it would take waaaay too long to go through all the details" Sharpay leaned in closer, so she was practically whispering in my ear.

"I wasn't the only one who lost my virginity that night"

Suddenly I couldn't stand it, all the hurt and suffering and memories and Sharpay's smirking, challenging face right up close to mine, I just couldn't help it.

And that's why I slapped Sharpay clean across the face, so hard that she fell to the ground with a thump.

**Looks like Gabby has finally given Sharpay a piece of her mind. But there's still some unfinished business with Troy, thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I feel bad about not updating this for almost a week so I'll give you a nice long chapter to say sorry :) Enjoy!**

"Oh shit!" I heard Taylor shout as Sharpay crouched on the ground, cursing as she rubbed her now bright red cheek. I just stood there, trying to work out what had happened. I knew I had been angry at Sharpay, absolutely fuming actually, but I never thought I would do that. I was generally a non violent person and I always tried to tell people that it wasn't the solution. Well shit, maybe I would have to take a leaf out of my own book.

Just as Sharpay started to climb back up, shouting abuse in my direction, Taylor took my hand and dragged me out, forcing me to run down the corridor. Eventually my mind caught up with my actions and I ran ahead, aware of Sharpay and her clan pushing through the crowds behind us.

We ran to the table where our friends were waiting and started gathering our things.

"Whats going on?" Kelsi asked, her eyes widening as she heard Sharpay calling my name.

"No time to explain, we just need to GET OUT!" I shouted above the music. Soon Kelsi and Martha were following behind us. Out of the club, down the street and into a large crowd of party people. I turned to look back but Sharpay was nowhere to be seen.

We edged our way out of the crowd and went to sit on a little bench, soon all eyes were on me.

"Gabby, what the flump did you do to Sharpay?!" Kelsi asked.

I still found it hard to speak so Taylor laid out the story for me.

"Sharpay came into the toilets and started going on about what her and Troy did at the party, so Gabs slapped her across the face and that's why we had to run away" Taylor explained, still panting a little from our great escape.

Martha, obviously still taking this all in, said "Wait, I thought Troy ran after you when you caught him and Sharpay, why would he go back in and do stuff?"

"I don't know, maybe hes a dick" I answered simply. Three pairs of eyes looked at me sympathetically, I couldn't stand it.

"I'm gonna go and call him" I said to them all, taking out my phone and walking over to a quieter area, leaving them to talk among themselves about my random act of violence. I dialed Troy's number and waited, my heart beating fast.

"Hey beautiful, couldn't resist talking to me could you" Troy said as he picked up on the other end. My heart flipped at the sound of him calling me beautiful. No, stay focused Gabby.

"I ran into Sharpay at the club and she started talking to me about how you and her had done stuff at the party and about losing your virginity and I just want to know if its true" I blurted out in one go. I heard Troy gasp on the other end.

"Please don't tell me you actually believe her. As soon as you left I went back inside and had a man chat with Chad and Zeke about how much I'd fucked up. I didn't even talk to Sharpay again for the entire night. She was crying in the toilet for a lot of it" Troy explain. His voice was calm and gentle and brought me back down to earth, so much so that I actually started crying with relief.

"Gabby, are you still there?" I sniff in reply.

"Oh god Gabby, please don't cry. Listen, are you still in town? I'll come and meet you and we can talk about this properly, OK?"

Wow, as if he would do that for me, I looked at my watch, it was half past eight.

"Its a bit late, won't your parents be worried?" I asked, imagining Troy running out of the door with the explanation that he had to go and comfort his weeping girlfriend in town.

"I don't care what they say, I want to make you feel better" he said, I couldn't help beaming with joy, he really did care.

"OK then. if its really OK, meet me at the peace gardens" I answered.

"Will do, I'll be half an hour at the most, see you soon"

"Bye" I reply, pressing the end call button with a sigh. I returned to the girls and explained my plans, they insisted on waiting with me at the peace gardens until he arrived.

I suppose it was fun sitting in the peace gardens at night, it had a fountain, a grass area and lots of little lights scattered around. We spent the time messing around, threatening to throw water at Taylor and making Kelsi climb up the sculptures.

Eventually Troy arrived, looking as cute as ever, with his hair messed up by the wind. I suppose the girls knew that was their time to leave because they all left shortly after, giving me hugs and stuff.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Troy asked, treating me to a heart stopping smile.

"Um, maybe we can just sit down here" I suggested, slumping down onto the grass, with him shortly following.

"So what exactly happened when you saw Sharpay?" he asked.

"Well its just like I said before, she came up to me and started saying all this stuff about how you and her had gone...all the way. I know I probably shouldn't have believed her but I sort of freaked out, and then..." I trailed off.

"And then what? What happened?" Troy asked, looking quite concerned.

"Well, I just...kind of slapped her across the face and she fell over" I said in a rush. Troy looked at me, wide eyed, and suddenly burst out laughing, which set me off too. We were just on our own in the peace gardens, laughing til our stomachs hurt and we had tears in our eyes, it felt so good.

Troy wiped a tear away, still chuckling under his breath. "Oh my god, I think I have the most insane girlfriend ever"

"I'm not insane! She had it coming!"

"I bet she didn't expect it from you though, the pacifist of the group"

It was like we could just talk like we usually did and it wasn't weird at all, it was great.

"Um Troy...Sharpay isn't in the group anymore, is she?" I asked doubtfully.

"Are you kidding? Of course she isn't, shes fucked us all over, I saw her in town the other day with those bitches from school, she knew that we always hated them. And besides, I'd never want to hang out with her again after the way shes treated you" he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I had to smile at that, he was just so _nice, _it was amazing.

Slowly he leaned in, his eyes and the trees in the background blurring, and pulled me into the most amazing kiss I've ever had. It was just so comforting, like a warm blanket in the winter. Everything in me went all gooey and warm, he really was a great kisser.

When we eventually pulled away my breathing seemed heavy, that's how great it was.

"Wow, you're a really good kisser" I said, my breath slowly returning to normal. Troy seemed to blush under the moonlight.

"Really? I didn't think I'd be any good, considering I'm new to all this"

"I can't believe you've never had a girlfriend, how could anybody resist...this?" I said, gesturing my hands at his face and body.

Troy laughed "Well I've fancied a few girls and clearly they've fancied me" he said with a wink "But...I suppose I've just been waiting for something that seems like the real thing, something special"

"And...you think that's me?" I ask uncertainly, sneaking a peek at his face, his lips, which still holds a small smile. Troy leans across and takes me hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, I really do, you don't even understand, I've liked you for so long, even before we started the group thing. You were always just so fun and not afraid to be yourself, and attractive, obviously" he said, looking me up and down. I try to hide my blush.

"I know how your ex treated you and I'm so sorry you had to go through that but trust me, I want to take care of you, and I hope we can be together for a long time"

That little sentence is all I thought about. When I got home, during dinner, and when I drifted off to sleep that night.

**There you go guys, I know I could leave it at that but I want to try something a bit out of my comfort zone. *drum roll* My first sex scene! It'll be my first try so please rate and review and I'll see how I get along, thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm a bit nervous about this chapter because I've never really done this type of writing before, so I apologize in advance but I hope you enjoy it :)**

This was it, the big night! Troy and I had been together for 2 months today, and I think this was the night where we would finally go all the way.

"I'm so nervous Tay, what if I don't know what to do" I said into my phone, putting the finishing touches to my makeup.

"Don't worry about it, it'll all come naturally if it really is the right time, you're gonna have a great night" Taylor said.

"Thanks for the support, I'm setting off now, talk to you later!"

"Good luck Gabs!" She said as I pressed the end call button.

My hands trembled as I did up the buttons on my coat. I said goodbye to my mum and started making my way to his house. I couldn't believe this was finally happening. Well, I couldn't be absolutely sure but I had a strong feeling this was going to be a special night. Troy had the place to himself because his parents were away for a business trip, he was even planning on cooking me a special meal, even though he'd never cooked before in his life.

I smiled as I walked up to his house. I was ready, I knew I was, I could feel it in my gut.

I knocked on the door and was greeted a few seconds later by my boyfriend, looking gorgeous in a short sleeved t-shirt, a waistcoat and black skinny jeans, his hair messily styled. My heart still skipped a beat whenever I saw his perfect face.

"Hey beautiful, wow, you look amazing" Troy said, giving me a smile of approval. I guess you could say I'd made an effort tonight. I was wearing a short strapless ruby dress with a sticky out skirt. I'd done my makeup carefully but left my hair loose and wavy, because Troy liked it the most that way. I smiled at his compliment, stepping inside the house.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, how have you been?" I said, taking my coat off and hanging it up, watching Troy go back into the kitchen.

"Not too bad, I'm struggling with this cooking though, I didn't realize how difficult it was" He replied, saving his chips from the oven before they burnt to a crisp.

I laughed at his valiant effort. "You didn't have to do this, you know, we could have just ordered in"

"I wanted to make this special though, I wanted to impress you" Troy said, putting his arm around me and planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"You impress me enough already, you know that" I said, turning the heat down on the carrots before they boiled over.

"Well I wanted to see if I see if I had any talent when it comes to cooking. Oh well, lets eat!" Troy said, taking plates and cutlery out.

We sat down to a meal of chicken breast in a creamy mushroom sauce, chips and carrots.

"Not bad for a first attempt" I say, chewing through my first mouthful.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, this can't possibly be tasty" Troy said, he quickly changed his opinion when he tried some.

"Hey its actually not too bad, maybe there is hope for me after all" he said, grinning.

"Practice makes perfect" I replied, grinning back.

We ate our way through the meal, chatting and laughing. I couldn't believe he'd gone to all this trouble for me, especially when he took out a tiramisu, which he knew was my favourite dessert.

"Shop bought unfortunately but its the thought that count" Troy said, cutting me a slice.

"It still looks yummy, maybe one day I'll teach you how to make one" I said, taking my first bite.

"I'd like that" Troy answered.

We finished our dessert and settled down to watch one of my favourite films, Mama Mia! He really was treating me tonight, he hated musicals.

"Hey Gabby, did anybody ever tell you that you're really good at singing?" he asked after I'd belted out a few of the songs.

"Um no not really, I don't generally sing in front of people, do you really think so?" I asked, a blush creeping across my face.

"Definitely, you shouldn't hide it, more people should hear you sing" Troy replied, cuddling up to me. I looked up into his lovely blue eyes, Troy looked back and suddenly leaned in and kissed me. I melted into the kiss, putting my arms around his neck and moving in closer. My hands started moving down his body, feeling his strong back muscles and running my fingers through his hair. Suddenly Troy flipped me over so that I was under him. Still kissing me, he started slowly grinding his body against mine, smiling into my mouth as a gasp of surprise escaped from my lips. I started grinding in time with him, feeling a bulge forming in his jeans. Troy stopped to turn the film off and smiled at me, almost in a devious way, I could feel the wetness forming in my thong.

"Do you want to take this upstairs?" Troy asked, taking my hand and pulling me upwards.

"If you want to" I answered, my voice no louder than a whisper.

We made our way upstairs into his bedroom. It was tidy for once, he'd obviously known that we'd end up here at some point tonight. Suddenly Troy picked me up, holding me against him as he crushed his lips against mine. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down gently, his lips still locked onto mine. As we made out, his hands started exploring my body, caressing my breasts and feeling my butt, which certainly didn't stop the increasing wetness in my downstairs area. Troy looked at me, silently asking for permission to go further, with no reluctance I nodded, gasping as Troy thrust his hand into my underwear, rubbing my clit in such an amazing way that it overwhelmed me slightly. Through my heavy breathing and moaning, I found the courage to reach my hand down into his jeans, rubbing the large bulge in his boxers. The grunt he made signaled to me that I must be doing something right. I pulled away suddenly, looking deep into his eyes and whispering the words I'd been wanting to say all night.

"I'm ready"

He smiled and said "Are you sure? You know I'll wait for as long as you need me to"

I smiled back and shook my head. "I don't need anymore time, I want to feel you inside me, please, I need you"

That was all the approval Troy needed. Slowly and gently, he started to take off my clothes, sliding my dress over my head, unhooking my bra, until I was completely naked. He took a moment to take in my body before undressing himself. I swooned as he revealed his beautifully muscular physique, he really was perfect, in every aspect of the word.

Troy took a condom from inside one of his draws, ripped open the packet and slowly slid it onto his large penis. My breathing became heavier and my heart beat fast as he slid into bed next to me, kissing me softly and grinding against me. He placed himself on top of me and asked me one more time if I was sure, I slowly nodded my head, aware that this would be painful but definitely worth it. Carefully, he attempted to slid himself into me, apologizing for the pressure he was putting on my vagina. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes, trying to blink back the tears. Eventually he was fully inside me, taking a few seconds to get used to the sensation before slowly starting to grind. The experience went from painful to pleasurable and slowly I started to moan, bucking my hips as he sped up. A thin sheet of swear emerged on my body as he increased his speed further, grunting and moaning as I dug my nails into his back. It was the most amazing sensation I had ever experience.

"Oh Troy yes, yes! Come for me!" I screamed, suddenly overcome with my first ever orgasm. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and felt like my brain had turned to mush, it was incredible. Troy gave out one last grunt as he came inside me, shakily gasping my name. He fell onto me, both of our breaths coming out in heavy rasps. Our bodies were intertwined, connected in a way I never thought they could be, it was everything I had been hoping for.

I cuddled up to my wonderful boyfriend, kissing him slowly.

"Troy that was amazing"

"I know, it was...out of this world. Oh Gabby, I love you"

I was shocked, he'd never said it to me before. He looked slightly worried, waiting for my answer.

"I love you too Troy" I said, grinning. It felt so nice, so right. Nobody could tear us apart anymore, everything was going to be OK from now on.

**So that's my sex chapter guys, I hope it wasn't too terrible. Please rate and review and I'll put up my final chapter! Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello devoted readers, since we're coming to the end of my first story, I've decided to include a song I wrote myself, enjoy!**

As I walk up to the Mushroom tree, I grin as I'm greeted by all my amazing friends, waving and shouting and tickling each other and so on. Its our first park meet up of the summer and I can't express how much I've missed it. Troy and I have been dating for almost a year now and I'm still so happy to have him, he really is my everything. I smile as he approaches me, picking me up and spinning me around, making me laugh and scream.

The thing is though, a lot can change over a year as well. For example, Taylor finally has a boyfriend, and you'll never guess who it is... Chad! I don't understand how it happened, they we're getting quite close at the beginning of the year, then a party came along and they were suddenly all over each other, it was so strange to witness. They're an odd couple because they're so different, but I think Tay has the ability to control her man, so hopefully they'll stay together. I can see them now, cuddled up underneath the tree, its still strange to look at.

Kelsi is still mad as ever. A few months after Troy and I got together she got this really dodgy boyfriend she met at a gig. He was a complete jerk and seemed to just take advantage of her all the time, she even stopped coming out with us as much because he didn't like it. Luckily she came to her senses, dumped the idiot and is slowly returning back to her normal crazy self. She tries to join in with mine and Troy's hug, which ends up with her being slung over Troy's shoulder in protest.

Zeke is still interested in planes and all his other nerdy stuff. However, he seems to have started taking an interest in Martha, who hangs around with us now instead of Sharpay, which all of us find to be a big improvement.

I suppose you're wondering what happened to Sharpay as well. Well, obviously she hung around with all the bitchy girls when we returned to school. However, a rumor ended up going around about her sleeping with one of the bitches boyfriends, so eventually they ditched her and now she just sort of goes from group to group, trying to take control and boss everybody around. I hope she never comes back to us because she certainly won't receive a warm welcome.

We settle down on the grass and Troy produces his guitar from behind the tree, a blush takes over my face. Over the past few months we've been working together on a few songs, co-writing them while Troy plays guitar and I sing. I wrote a special one for today, the day we meet back at the park, I'm still nervous about performing though as I've never done it in front of other people before.

"You'll be fine, just relax, you're a great singer" Troy whispers into my ear, getting his guitar ready and playing the first few chords, I guess its now or never, I open my mouth and start to sing.

_Lazy days, park breeze_

_Lets just take it easy now_

_Nothing matters except me,_

_My friends and how we're_

_Doing nothing but making memories, _

_I'm so glad we worked it out_

_Now lets chill but make a scene_

_Cos that's what we're good at._

_I know we ain't got much planned_

_But as our spontaneity grows_

_It leaves us stuck, in a trance_

_Of this blissful ignorance._

_Lets do it again_

_We've got nothing left to lose_

_Doesn't matter how or when_

_Cos this life is ours_

_Taking breaks, raising stakes_

_Lets go out and make mistakes_

_And everything we do_

_Will be with us, til the end_

_Cos I know these feelings are true._

There's a bit of a silence when we finish, followed by applause of approval and cheering, I blush with pride.

"Wow Gabs, I didn't know you could sing like that, that was great!" Kelsi said, putting her arm around me.

"Its just a thing we've been working on, nothing big" I replied, still blushing.

"You're fantastic Gabs, you should do something with it" Chad said, ruffling my hair as we lay back on the grass.

Its a beautiful day, not a single cloud in the sky. A small smile appears on my face as I drink in the feeling of the sun rays on my skin, the feeling of the soft grass underneath me, the happy atmosphere of my friends around me and the body heat of my wonderful boyfriend next to me, strumming softly on his guitar.

**That's it guys, the final chapter! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and encouraging my story. It means a lot to me that people have taken an interest and I wish I could thank every single one of you personally. I may be writing other stories in the future, although I may take a break from HSM for a while. However, you never know when a good idea will come into your head so watch this space! Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
